shopkins_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200213-history
Spilt Milk (SSBS)
On Screen Entrance Coffin Spilt Milk opens a coffin and gets out Special Moves Neutral B: Count Fabulous Spilt Milk will send out her pet bat: Count Fabulous. He will make Spilt Milk's attacks stronger by him teaming up with her. She can also use him as a new grab. Count Fabulous can't be hit. Press B again to make Count Fabulous bite an opponent like Fluttershy's Flutterbat move. If you're not doing anything, Count Fabulous will go back to Spilt Milk Side B: Kiss-splosion Spilt Milk blows kisses and hearts spread randomly. Opponents in the way will make the hears explode and get massive damage Up B: Excitement Blast Spilt Milk gets so happy that she jumps up with excitement. She also gets little bat wings that make her fly a little Down B: Umbrella Tricks Spilt Milk will take out her Umbrella. She now has new moves with the Umbrella like Worst Hercules' Sword. Press B to Poke with the Umbrella. Charge more to lunge the Umbrella harder. Press Side B to spin the Umbrella with it open. You can deflect projectlies with it to. Press Up B to glide with it. Press Down B to put it back Final Smash: Dark Side Spilt Milk will feel weird. Then her eyes start to glow white and her teeth sharpen. She smiles and lunges torwards an opponent and pin them to the ground. While they're pined down, Spilt Milk will feast on their blood. This will suck up the opponent's health and give it to Spilt Milk. Then the opponent gets Instant K.O.ed. But if Spilt Milk misses, Then it weirdly cancels out K.O. Sounds O1: AAAH KO2: NOO StarKO: BWAAAAAA ScreenKO: ugh Taunts Up: *Summons the speech bubble from her box that says "Class & Fashion Live Forever"* Side: Sometimes being a milk carton really sucks Down: *Dances* Victory Options Victory 1: *Looks happy* Victory 2: *Dances* Victory 3: *Gets roses tossed from the audience* Victory 4: (Against Milk Bud) You thought Milk Bud would win? But it was me, SPILT MILK! Lose: *Shocked up* Classic Mode Win/Lose Poses Other Attacks Ground Attacks Basic Attacks AAA Combo- Scratches 3 times Dash Attack- Vampire Lunge Tilt Attacks Side- Knee thrust Up- Bat wings Down- Kicks downward Smashes Side- Frustratingly punches both sides Up- Cheery jump Down- Splits Aerials N-Air - ??? F-Air - ??? B-Air - ??? U-Air - ??? D-Air - ??? Grabs, Throws Grab- Telekineticly grabs the opponent (Like Toon Bison) Pummel- Shocks the opponent with Telekinesis Forward- Spilt Milk nods forward Back- Spilt Milk turns and nods back Up- Shoots lasers from her eyes upward Down- Stake Impale Others Ledge attack: ??? 100% ledge attack: ??? Front attack: ??? Back attack: ??? Trip attack: ??? Logo Skullette Victory Theme Shopkins Theme Song Kirby Hat Spilt Milk's Label Trophy TBA Snake Codec TBA Daily Buglin' TBA Maxwell and Dexter's Guidance TBA Colors and Costumes Normal Outfit *Default (B) *Red ® *Green (G) *Black (Actual Vampire) *Purple (Fluffy Slipper) *Orange *White Robot Chicken Outfit This is her alt outfit where she is a pink milk carton with purple milk flowing out the top. *Default (B) *Red ® *Green (G) *Black *Yellow (Actual Raincoat) *Orange *White Trivia *Spilt Milk's Moveset video was the first one to have Downloaded Music rather than YouTube music like the others did Category:SSBS